Just the Girl
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Tomo x Yomi] She's loud and she's mean but she's the only one for me. She's a stick in the mud but without her it's no fun. Song from the click five. Yuri, shojoai, language. Ended until further notice.


"Just the Girl"

I don't own Azumanga Daioh or "Just The Girl". This is another two-shot songfic like my SakakiChiyo one of "I do".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

'_Here she goes again…'_ Yomi thought sadly as Tomo poked fun at her 'obese' tummy – Literally. "SHUT THE HELL UP, TOMO NO BAKA!" Yomi began chasing the obnoxious, howling wildcat. Why did Tomo have to be so insensitive? She used to be so different. She was still an idiot that knew just how to shove out of predicaments. Same Tomo that for some reason…. She _loved_.

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

"TOMO GET OVER HERE!" Yomi screeched. It was five years later, and most of the girls were 22 now. There was a school reunion that Tomo had made her go to. Everyone but Chiyo who still had a year left in America was there. The night would've been perfect if not only the once little girl they knew and loved was there but Tomo hadn't started a food fight with Kagura, then proclaim for everyone to hear that is was a request of her own so no one would notice that her new career was that of a Sumo Wrestler. No one would've believed Tomo anyway but was still enraging. She was chasing the girl once again, stopping outside the same pool Nyamo had taught gym in. "TOMO!" Yomi looked around angrily, only to scream again as 'someone' pushed her from behind, into the pool. Yomi spat out the water and looked up. Everyone from the reunion now stood there, Tomo hanging outside down from the doorframe, grinning like an ape. "Hahaha! Gotcha, Jumbo!"

Yomi twitched. **_"TOMO!"_**

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter_

(5 years ago again) "I'm gonna be an ICPO Officer!" Tomo exclaimed. Yomi and Kagura broke out laughing. While Kagura got into a conversation with Sakaki and Chiyo about if they were even real or not, Yomi said to Tomo, "Tomo, you're the worst athlete in gym! You being an officer is almost as risky as you being President!" She laughed then shuddered at the thought of living under Tomo's rules. Tomo whacked Yomi in the face, getting hysterical, "OR YOU BECOMING A MODEL AND BLINDING US ALL WITH YOUR UGLINESS, FAT BASTARD!" Tomo smiled to herself a little though while Yomi's face was covered by the bag. Despite the pain that brought on her… it was nice to hear Yomi laugh.

_Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

The two were in class, Yomi working and listening attentively while Tomo doodled herself as Queen of the Bonkuras not totally aware of the self-insult. Their eyes got subconsciously pulled away from their current occupations, making eye contact. To erase suspicion (despite the blushes on BOTH), Yomi glared wryly, "Hurry up and Copy or Yukari will fail you again. Then again you're probably used to that." Tomo pouted and stuck her tongue out, pulling down her lower eyelid. "BLEAH!" Both looked away in irritation with an audible "HMPH!" Yukari twitched and 'pwned' them both with a white-chalk-missile.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

Yomi may have been a know-it-all, low self-esteemed, let down… but she was still _her_ Yomi or so Tomo had decided. She knew Sakaki had the hots for Yomi and there was just no way she was letting all she's worked so hard to keep paying attention to her go after that overly-busty, hippie-haired, Fujiko-bodied, pretty-faced, fluffy-cuddle-love-dovey-kitty obsessed Goddess-wanna-be take her away! But if she stopped the fat jokes and annoying her it'd be too obvious… what was a poor Tomo to do? She watched Yomi at her desk as she read a magazine on the taller-girl's bed.

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

Tomo may have been an egotistic, selfish, uncaring, insensitive, obnoxious, unthinking, semi-stupid, girl with nothing to show-off really… but something told her that was only the outer-shell of the Tomo they all 'knew'. When Tomo and Yomi were young Tomo, although still hyper, was sweet as well, causing many to ignore her for a long time which probably explained her behavior nowadays. Yomi was her first friend and for a long time her only friend making her bets friend. ((A/N: I said friends three times in one sentence. SHOOT ME I'M TURNIGN INTO THAT MORON TE'A GARDER! X.X;;)) Kagura once said Tomo didn't have a talent – at first glance that is true but even without her 'pounding' treatment skills, Tomo was also artistic. When Yomi first made friends with Tomo she was rewarded with a picture of them playing. Yomi recently told Tomo she ripped it up but it was in front of her as she worked even as of this moment. Why Tomo didn't just prove she wasn't worthless was beyond her though. Despite that Tomo was all she wanted an d right now she wanted more.

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Tomo grinned at Yomi causing the girl to blush, switching back to work.


End file.
